Conventional alternators, in which slip rings and contact brushes are used to deliver the generated output voltage from a rotating armature winding to a load or to energize an excitation coil of a rotating electromagnet, are subject to various disadvantages such as noise, sensitivity to dust and oxidizing atmospheric conditions, and sparking which makes such machines unsuitable for use in explosive atmospheres. The same drawbacks exist in electric motors provided with such slip rings and brushes.